


untamed sunsets

by sunflwr



Series: almost forgotten nct fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflwr/pseuds/sunflwr
Summary: mark had a habit of chasing the sunlight without wearing his sunglasses. donghyuck had a habit of doing things without thinking about the consequences.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Series: almost forgotten nct fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	untamed sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> im clown

impulsive and without much thinking, donghyuck grabbed mark by the shoulders as he planted a kiss on his lips. 

mark's cheeks were heating up and it felt like donghyuck's hands were about to leave burns on his shoulders. the warmth coming of from his lips reminded mark of the flaming hot doritos he had eaten the day before. mark felt himself getting sweaty. 

donghyuck completely unaware of mark's melting state, looked at him in confusion. donghyuck did things like this sometimes, he was impulsive and rash like this. this wasn't the first time mark had been a victim of donghyuck's greedy lips, but still he couldn't get used to donghyuck's sudden urges. 

at first mark rejected the kisses, telling donghyuck he felt uncomfortable because of it. truth be told, mark didn't feel uncomfortable because donghyuck kissed him, he felt uncomfortable because donghyuck kissed other people. after a while he started giving in again though. a spell called love had struck him and make him weak. 

being in love with donghyuck was easy. accepting donghyuck was not to loved was another thing. according to donghyuck no freedom could be obtained when one was in love. mark didn't agree though, he believed true love included freedom. he didn't tell donghyuck though since he didn't want to make him feel like he was trying to tame him. if there was one thing donghyuck hated the most is was people trying to tame him. 

so mark found himself chasing the sunlight, not wearing his sunglasses and thereby hurting himself once again. but just like donghyuck himself, mark's feelings could not be tamed. no matter how clammy his hands were when donghyuck looked at him like that, mark felt as free as ever.


End file.
